


За кадром

by Scarlet_Bukina



Category: Lord Of The Lost
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 02:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Bukina/pseuds/Scarlet_Bukina
Summary: Один странный поцелуй в пыльной гримерке





	За кадром

Два силуэта в пыльной коридорной темноте. Красный глаз-огонек камеры напротив. Снова немного странно и неловко — снимают не его, но он попадает в объектив. Притягивает взгляд оператора.  
В золотом свете пухлые губы тянутся к белой шее, глянцевые воротники курток скрывают линии подбородков, создают тайну мгновения. Смех и возня — игры на камеру. Один снова поддается, как и годы назад. Ничуть не изменился. Усмешка, тени под глазами, длинная челка рождают теплые колючие воспоминания.  
Другой — дерзость. Проламывает стекло личного пространства, водяным потоком несется вперед, прижимается всем телом — и куртки сминаются, трутся. Но под губами только пыльный холодный воздух.

Не доиграли, не дотянули. Камера словила ненастоящее. И, словно разочаровавшись, повернулась ядовитым глазом к нему. Искренняя виноватая улыбка, опущенный взгляд. Он пришел сюда случайно, стал свидетелем глянцевых объятий и воздушных поцелуев.  
Он лучше других знал их обманчиво-ванильный аромат.

Темный коридор, отдаляющиеся голоса. И вот он уже в одной из ничем не примечательных комнат с тесными стенами, придавленными грядами вещей. Пьедесталом — кожаный потертый диван и приземистый столик, извиняющийся за свою бесполезность.  
Отличное место, чтобы скрыться под нахлынувшей волной воспоминаний.

— Я не помешаю?

Он не успел ответить, как Джеред с лучшим другом-ноутбуком сел рядом. Еще один мастер уничтожения драгоценных стекол. Осколки личного пространства теплеют на бедрах, плечах, скулах. А он ничего не замечает. Смотрит, прищурившись, касается волос и переносицы, едва не задевает его мрачно-татуированной рукой. Отстраненно-занятой. Близкий и далекий.  
Причина блуждающих в пыльном коридоре мыслей.

— Там Пи только что приставал к Бенгту на камеру. И у меня возникло странное чувство, будто я их застал. Они веселились, а мне, представляешь, неловко стало. Мне? Кто сам с Бенгтом чего только не вытворял.  
— Ты что-нибудь сделал на радость Линусу?  
— Ага. Тут же свалил.  
— Нет, Крис.  
— Представляешь?

Проницательный взгляд скользнул по лицу, по шее, спустился, цепляясь за молнию серой кофты, к ногам и снова упорхнул к светящемуся музыкальными дорожками экрану ноутбука.

— Я думал, что Пи крутит ТВ-любовь с Классом. Парни отлично понимают друг друга. Вот, послушай. Как тебе?

Он закрывает глаза. Ноты повисают в пыльном воздухе, что-то уже хорошо знакомое, прохладное. Он идет по кромке моря, ступни щекочет белая мутная пена. Ветер ласковый, как ровное дыхание рядом, лучи теплые, как внезапное прикосновение руки к его руке.

Настоящее, без свидетеля-камеры. Без натянутой улыбки. В серой запыленной комнате, на потертом невзрачном диване под взглядом только скучающих грязно-бетонных стен.  
— Хорошо.  
В голове музыка и картинка из коридора: пухлые губы тянутся к белой коже, но не касаются. Он наклоняется — кончики волос щекочут ему лоб и прикрытые веки. Он нежно целует шею, чувствует её теплую шелковистость, пульсацию жизни.  
В коридоре чужие губы не смогли прикоснуться, а его, здесь и сейчас, смогли.


End file.
